


HOG WILD (an Overwatch NSFW Vore Fic) (**NONCON**)

by FoolishFodder



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fatal Vore, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishFodder/pseuds/FoolishFodder
Summary: (18+ ONLY)Mccree and Roadhog square up in a 1v1 fight, Jesse chooses to be cocky about it and Mako isn't having it.((**THIS CONTAINS FATAL VORE. SAME SIZED VORE. RAPE AND DIGESTION. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**))This is a drabble!! Its really choppy but I wanted to post it anyway to see if I should rewrite it. I was gonna go even further in depth, but I'm not sure if I should or not tbh!





	HOG WILD (an Overwatch NSFW Vore Fic) (**NONCON**)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS FATAL VORE. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!

Jesse had finally been cornered. In this cursed universe there were multiple different matches and multiple different matchups, he knew that, everyone knew that and regrettably this matchup was a 1v1 fight between him and his least favorite tank, Roadhog.

His back pressed up against the dusty wall of the Junker Town underground tunnels and his heart sank to his stomach, his hand twitched over his peace maker in an anxious attempt to ward the bastard off.

“Alright partner. I'm warning you. I get the rules here, so why don't we make a game outta it? Russian roulette? Maybe I'll let you win.” Jesse asked, brown eyes locked on the emotionless mask before him. Suicide was apparently a better option than letting Mako skin him like a pig. He earned a raspy chuckle that lasted maybe two seconds while Roadhog aimed his gun in Jesse’s face. 

Refusing to back down from a fight was Mccree’s biggest downfall; he countered by doing the same.

“We all know that gun has way too many rounds.”

“Then how did you expect to do it, Cowboy?” Mako snorted, humoring him for a minute. 

“Well probably somethin’ like..” He didn't finish his sentence and for good reason.

Jesse moved fast, aiming his peace keeper for Roadhog’s face and pulling the trigger as he shoved him back and darted to the left. 

Luckily for Roadhog the bullet missed by an inch and he had time to snatch his hook and locate Mccree with his eyes instead of turning.

“That!” The cowboy called, picking up the pace to get as far away as physically possible. Usually he didn't show cowardice around his enemies, but today he knew he wouldn't stand a chance, and he was right.

Jesse had bolted back up the tunnel, racing to get out of dodge. He'd fight him better when he wasn't in an enclosed area. Maybe a dusty walkway or something better suited for his attire. 

Freedom isn't free though.

The menacing and unforgiving hook latched around Jesse’s torso, spikes scraping his metal armor once he was yanked back with such force it blew his hat off and sent it tumbling.

A large hand slammed down onto his head, lifting him like a kitten done wrong. 

“Squeal.”

The grip tightened, his skull throbbing and aching under the pressure. He finally let out a small cry as his temples pulsed. Mako swung him to the right, smacking his new toy onto the ground and placing a heavy boot on his chest, threatening to crush the metal armor beneath his boot and the man's rib cage with it.

“C-C'mon! Let's talk!” McCree grit, much to Mako’s annoyance. “You can talk to me from the inside.” Was the only reply he got before being lifted by his ankle instead. 

Dangling, McCree stared at the beast of a man with pure confusion. Aching, sweating, confusion. His hands quickly went for his gun again but Mako wasn't having it. He slammed the cowboy down repeatedly, shaking him like a elementary school bully looking for change. McCree was a groaning, drooling, mess by the time he was done. His head hurt and all his blood was rushing to his brain.

As he was lifted again he got a glimpse of something new. Roadhog had pushed his mask up to show his mouth, teeth poking out sort of like a warthog or an orc. His skin was noticeably paler as well, adorned with scars and burns.

Then it happened, with an unnerving snap his jaw moved unnaturally, this obviously scared Jesse and he began to dizzily flail, cursing at the weapons right out of reach. 

Makos other hand moved up to prop  
McCree in the correct position. He didn't care about clothing much or the fact McCree had metal implants. He was completely digestible in Makos eyes and that's all that mattered to him. Hot breath laced Mccree's face as a not so gentle warning that this works be the last time he saw daylight until he respawned. 

Jesse elbowed Mako in the teeth.

This was a very stupid move as Mako followed it up by shoving Mccree's head into his maw. His heavy tongue drug itself across Jesse's sweaty face, curling up under his jaw. The pushing began and as did the first few swallows. Reluctantly his head entered Makos gullet while his body continued to kick and flail to the best of its ability.  
Mako’s calloused hands gripped Mccree’s legs tightly, pushing him in as far as he could and soon enough the cowboy was his. After minutes of choking and gulping, the last of Jesse slid down his throat and into his stomach. The thick layer of fat he already had was hung down a bit lower from the new weight, the fact he was already so soft sort of rounded out Mccree's figure, making it hard to notice him from the outside. He belched loudly and slapped his fighting gut once. 

“MAKO! C'MON!” Jesse hollered, pushing his spurs into the internal flesh, trying desperately to make him nauseous enough to spit him back out. But Mako wasn't listening, he shifted his mask back over his slobbery chin and sighed through his nose. With each heavy footstep he made his way back to Mccree's hat and promptly stomped his leather boot onto it, scraping it across the dusty concrete in one last show of disrespect. “Food don't talk.”

“Well, partner, you see the fault in that too! BECAUSE I'M TALKIN’ AIN'T I?” Jesse kicked again, the stomach groaning and shifting wetly around him. Mako responded with a wheezy laugh, coughing some afterwards. He stepped past the hat and carried on his sluggish journey back to his room.

“You aren't gonna talk for long.”

“I doubt that.” 

“Yeah? Alright.” 

The journey was slow and nauseating. The world around Jesse continuously shifted and the hot, stale, air wasn't helping his headache. He pressed a hand against the stomach wall and sneered, patting his sides in search for the rest of his weapons. He found what may he his savior, a stun bomb. Knowing the consequences of these bombs he almost paused for a moment to rethink. Maybe he should wait…

Suddenly a ridiculous weight pushed down into him, the distant creaking of an old metal bed told Jesse that Roadie had made it home. The gut gurgled for a moment and he let out another burp, taking more of Jesse's air supply. Now was his chance.

The bomb lit up the fleshy tomb like a firework, blinding Jesse before the explosion even occurred. 

The bang jolted Roadies entire body, he hiccuped and groaned, smoke trailing out from his mask and wafting around the room. He have another groan and rolled onto his back. He grabbed his gut and shook it slowly, mumbling and hiccuping. “Mmhn.. fuck.” he sat up some, putting his elbow onto the spot on his gut he thought Mccree's head would be under and of course he was right. Jesse flinched at the weight and the technical moan. He felt an uncomfortable twinge at the noise. 

Mako reached down to the best of his ability to grab at his pants, pulling them down past his ads and pulling his already throbbing cock. Jesse felt his movements and pushed his boots against the wall, creating a bulge on the outside. Mako's eyes shifted to the bulge and he cracked an amused smirk behind his emotionless mask. “Heh. Go on. Squirm. Cry. Kick. Use all your stupid bombs. I eat shrapnel, you're no different and you'll digest easy too. Go ahead and speed up the process, Jesse.”

The worlds sunk Jesse's heart to his stomach. His pulse combined with Mako's racing in his ears. He shifted again, the slimey walls forced him to remain on his back in a cradled position, his hands moved between his legs to try and move again. He immediately shuddered, feeling his own erection with slight anger. How dare he get hard in this kind of situation. How fucking dare he find sick arousal in this. 

In Mako.

In death.

“Mako! Let. Me. OUT.”

“I'm busy, shut your mouth.” he groaned, large hands slowly rolling up and down his thick cock. His erection twitched and dripped precum already. Every movement inside his stomach sent shivers up his spine. Twitches of pure pleasure rolled through his large body.

Jesse coughed and gasped as air grew thin, his fight became more panicked. He began to punch and jab the walls, feeling for his second bomb. “MAKO!”  
A sudden squelching noise entered the stomach and a large pocket of air joined Mccree. Finally. Oxygen.

Jesse took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and whimpering. Hot liquid was pooling under his ass and legs, warming his crotch. “Fucking pig-” he hissed. 

Mako swallowed and groaned, hips bucking onto his hand. With each thrust his gut swayed and gurgled loudly. Squelching and bubbling muffled Jesse's hearing. “Please!” He finally cried, panic screaming in his chest. Mako chuckled and licked his teeth. “Ngh. Keep moving and maybe I can let you out.”

The offering restored a tiny bit of hope in Mccree and he immediately obliged, pushing and kicking. Roadhog moaned gruffly, leaning his head back and pumping himself faster. “Mhm… nh… good boy. Keep going.”

Jesse kicked harder, gasping for air again. Roadhog moved quickly, rolling over and forcing Mccree face down in his stomach. Roadhog began to hump his groaning gut, panting and thrusting repeatedly against the figure inside him. Mccree grunted and panted, trying not to suffocate under the weight of his captor. He felt Roadhogs member jabbing him in the ass and between his legs repeatedly, which caused more uncomfortably pleasurable pings. He let out a uncontrollable moan, trying to keep fluids out of his nose and mouth. 

Mako heard the moan and immediately began to thrust faster, squeezing and squishing his gut down with his hands. “Good Boy.” he grit, burping quietly and closing his eyes.

“You're gonna fucking die inside me. You're going to churn to fucking nothing but slop. Like any outlaw should. So shut your trap, enjoy the ride, and digest, Cowboy.” His words grit loudly around Jesse, completely sending him into a panic attack.  
He'd been shot and he'd been stabbed. Captured and tortured. Raped and destroyed. But never digested alive. The fact that Roadhog managed this meant he had done it to someone before. “FUCK YOU-! GODDAMN PIG!” Jesse cried, spurs digging into the lining once more. “FUCK-” He cut himself off with an involuntary moan as Mako thrusted against his cock, rubbing his slimey pants and the warm flesh against him. Mccree's entire body shook, the air was growing tight and thin. Mako did swallow another pocket of air, but he knew that with the softening movements his toy may not be conscious much longer.  
Good thing for him was that unconscious didn't always mean dead. Which brought more fetish-like twinges to his girth. 

His cock slicked against his own flab, his precum being used as lube. Finally he came, semen bursting from his pierced tip and pouring down the side of his gut. He groaned loudly and began to thrust slowly to keep the feeling going. Another burst of cum poured out, the thick white substance slid down his flesh slowly. Mccree had finally stopped squirming, stuck in a haze with his own cock twitching in his pants. The gut was only illuminated by his armor, but even that was flickering along with his consciousness. His vision was blacking in and out through exhaustion and heat. His bare skin had begun to tingle and numb out.

Roadhog scooped some of his cum up with his broad fingers and smeared it on his gut, right over his tattoo. He shifted on the bed and rolled onto his back, cock still half hard and pushing up against his fat. Another belch rung out and he patted his meal on the head through the flesh. Roadie leaned his head back onto his musky old pillow and sighed, eyes closing as he slowly drifted to sleep.

FIN 

(For now. I may rewrite this since this is just a bad drabble. Sorry for the messy work, guys!)


End file.
